


Seven Missed Calls

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Death, Fear, M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Noctis comes home to find that he has missed seven calls from Prompto, but when he tries to reach him, he isn't able to.  Hundreds of scenarios are running through his mind as he searches for his closest friend, but none of them prepare him for what he actually finds.





	Seven Missed Calls

            It began as a series of missed calls on Noctis's phone--seven missed calls, all within minutes of each other.  His phone, strangely, had not been on him, when he was rarely seen without it.  But when Noctis returned to his apartment to find his phone buzzing with missed calls, he immediately called Prompto back.  No answer.  He stared at the screen, chewing his lip as he studied Prompto's avatar.  He had taken the picture when Prompto wasn't paying attention, and the result was a much more thoughtful version of the boy that was often the instigator in so many of their shenanigans.  Noctis frowned.  It had been a minute or so.  He called again.   _Ring...ring...ring...ring…_ Still nothing.  "Maybe he can't answer," he muttered under his breath.  That was the logical part of his mind.  The logical, rational part of his brain that told him that nothing was wrong, and those seven missed calls were just Prompto messing around.  He had probably gotten a high score in King's Knight and wanted to brag.  It was no fun bragging by text message, right?

            Noctis quickly texted him: _What's up?_ and put the phone down.  He tried to walk away, to busy himself with other things—other things that needed doing.  Like homework and studying, not to mention the mountain of dirty dishes in the sink.  He scratched his chin idly.  Those needed to be put in the dishwasher.  Where was Ignis when he needed him?

            He suddenly perked up at a sound that he wasn't even sure he heard.  Maybe his phone buzzed, maybe it didn't.  No, nothing.  No calls, no text messages.  Now it had been over five minutes since he had initially seen the missed calls.  He tried calling again.  Straight to voicemail.  "Prompto, you can't call me seven times and not leave a message.  What's going on?  Call me back."  He ended the call, glancing at the pile of dishes.  He would do those, then check in again.

            "Ugh," he groaned when he was finished.  He washed his hands quickly and checked his phone again.  "Damn," he breathed when it came up blank again.  "Prompto, where _are_ you?"  He sighed and headed for the front door, pulling on his shoes and grabbing a jacket.  And then he was out the door.  It took him a while to get to Prompto's place.  He had hoped that along the way, Prompto would call him back, or at least _text_ him.  But no, nothing.  And to make matters worse, no one answered the door.  He didn't seem to be home.  Noctis banged on the door, over and over, calling Prompto's name, threatening to make him do his homework for a month—an empty threat, of course, since Noctis was the better student.

            "Dammit, Prompto, pick up your fucking phone," he said, trudging back down the street.  "I'm serious!  If this is some stupid game, I give up—you win."  He hung up.  It was getting darker and the chilly autumn breeze was picking up, tossing leaves and whipping up Noctis's hair.  He pulled his jacket around himself more tightly, flipping up the collar, and peered around.  He had been to the school, the arcade, their favorite burger joint and pizza place, even the smoothie bar—anywhere he thought Prompto might be.  Right now, he was heading for the park.  He was about ready to call the police, though.  Swirling through his mind were hundreds of scenarios, and all of them ended with Noctis finding his best friend dead.

            Noctis watched as the park lights slowly flickered on, one by one.  The sun was setting, casting a red glow on the pond.  He scanned the park, squinting.  It was mostly empty: a few families here and there, a couple of people walking dogs.  And then he saw something: a hunched figure near the edge of the pond, right by the big ornamental cherry tree.  The person looked blond and if he really squinted, he thought they might be wearing a school uniform.  Noctis quickened his pace until he found that he was running.  He could hear each ragged breath in as his feet tore through the field, down the hill, and across the little wooden bridge.  It was Prompto—it _had_ to be him.

            He slowed to a stop a few feet away.  The sun had now dipped low enough that he was dependent on the lamps to see.  It _was_ Prompto—the unmistakable blond hair, the academy uniform, the green sweatband on his wrist.  "Prompt?" he said breathlessly.

            Prompto turned his head and Noctis furrowed his brow.  Prompto's face was red, splotchy, his eyes were puffy, and his cheeks were glistening in the light.  He held his shaky hands up, his lips opening and closing as he tried to speak.  "Noct, I...I didn't know what to do," he barely got out.  Noctis hardly heard him.  All he saw was the red stain of blood on his hands.

            "Prompto, what happened?" Noctis said, rushing to his side.  Was he hurt?  Did something happen to him?  Where had that blood come from?  Kneeling down, he grabbed Prompto by his shoulders, feeling his arms and chest, checking for wounds.  "What happened to you? Why are you—?"  He stopped, noticing Prompto's eyes flick towards something on the ground.

            Prompto's lip quivered.  "I--I tried to save it, but...in the end, all I could do was just...be here."

            Noctis frowned at the cat beside him, now deceased.  He grimaced.  Someone had probably tossed it out, or maybe it had always been a stray.  He felt a lump rise up in his own throat.  And without another moment's hesitation, he pulled Prompto into a tight embrace.  It wasn't much, but it was the least he could do to comfort him.  "You did everything you could."

            "It--it doesn't f-feel that way," Prompto sputtered into Noctis's shoulder, gripping Noctis's back so tightly that his nails started to dig into his skin.  He was crying so hard now, trembling all over.  Noctis felt so completely helpless, unable to do anything except hold him.  He raised his hand and slowly stroked his hair, listening to Prompto's wails turn to whimpers, and then sniffles, until he stopped altogether.  Prompto pulled away first, wiping his nose on his sleeve.  "I called you."

            "I know," Noctis said, smiling sadly.  "I'm sorry I missed your calls."  He wiped Prompto's fresh tears with his thumb.  "You had me worried when you didn't answer my calls."

            "My phone died," Prompto whimpered, glancing at the black screen on the ground next to him.   _Of course_ , Noctis thought, heaving his shoulders.  "So, you've been looking for me all this time?"  Noctis nodded, stroking Prompto's cheek.  For some reason, he couldn't drop his hand; Prompto's cheek fit inside it so perfectly.  "I'm...I'm glad you found me."

            "I always will," Noctis said softly.  "Wherever you are, wherever _I_ am, I'll always find you."  Prompto nodded, biting his lip, and Noctis couldn't help but notice how pink his face looked.  "Come on.  Let's go find someplace to bury her."  Prompto carried the body and Noctis put his hand on his back, gently guiding him along, the seven missed calls completely forgotten.


End file.
